particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifth Dundorfian Civil War
The''' Fifth Dundorfian Civil War''' (Fünfter Dundorfischer Bürgerkrieg), called the''' Purple Revolution''' by the NDR, was a military and civil conflict in Dundorf. It began officially on September 3498 with the occupation of Karlsborn by forces of the Kaiserliche Nationale Partei and the proclamation of the New Dundorfian Republic later that month. The conflict was caused by a rift between the two major political parties in Dundorf: the Sozialistiche-Republikanische Partei and the Kaiserliche Nationale Partei. However, the conflict can ultimately trace its origins to events that transpired over the past decade. The conflict ended in August of 3503 following an agreement between the KNP and the NKRP and the election of the NKRP to the position of Kaiser. The Orange-Black Year In July of 3489, the Dundorfnationale Volkspartei (DNVP) attempted to enforce a state of martial law within Dundorf. This act was supported by both the Monarchist Faction (MFD) and the KNP; a new party that had recently sprung up in Dundorfian politics. The state of martial law was intended to curb SRP influence on Dundorfian politics. However, this was not to last. Internal squabbling, fierce resistance by the SRP and NKRP and KNP indifference led to the creation of a new government in September of 3490. Early elections led to the ousting of the MFD-DNVP coalition from power, allowing the SRP-NKRP coalition to take the reigns of government. The KNP, being a small party, was left out. Dundorf under the Socialists For the next 9 years, Dundorf remained under the shared governance of the SRP and NKRP coalition government. Despite several laws being passed, the nation "chafed under the socialist yoke", according to the KNP. Garnering immense support after 2 elections during this 9-year period, certain members of the KNP felt that the party should take a more proactive role in the nations politics. With the destruction of both the MFD and DNVP, most of the supporters of those parties shifted in favor of the KNP. This resulted in the KNP becoming the second largest party in Dundorf as well as winning the state of Dunlake in the 3497 elections. The Ultimatum Bolstered by these successes, as well as the massive influx of new recruits into the KNP's paramilitary wiing, the Party, along with a few military supporters, issued an ultimatum to the SRP-NKRP government on April of 3498: either the government stand down or it would be torn down. The ultimatum was swiftly rejected by the government, leading to tensions between the factions. The KNP went into a period of inactivity during the summer months, presumably as they mobilized and organized their forces. The War Begins... On September of 3498, 5 months after the ultimatum was issued, KNP forces occupied the city of Karlsborn. The city was put on lockdown and near-total media blackout (with only a few reports leaving the city). Government facilities were shut down, however civilian life was reportedly "not affected". Despite being in an SRP-dominated region of the state, Karlsborn has been the traditional headquarters of the KNP, with the party's first rally having been held there. In the waning days of September and the start of October,the leaders of the KNP convened. At this meeting, it was decided that, not only must Dundorf have a new government, but it must become a new nation. Thus, the New Dundorfian Republic was founded, comprised of the capitol Karlsborn and the surrounding environs. In this time, several military bases in the area were raided and taken over. Ruprecht Alphonsus, head of the KNP, was declared the First President of the New Dundorfian Republic on the 4th of October, 3498. In October, the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party issued a declaration of support for the KNP's insurrection, promising military advisors and financial aid. The DSNP could not offer any actual government aid so they relied upon their ownership of the private military contracting firm Reiter-Maksimov Security Services to offer military aid to the Imperial National Party. Category:Dundorf History Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts